Tempt me
by Asuna Lucy Haruno
Summary: Sakura e Ino acaban de mudarse a lo que ellas denominan un "pueblucho" que nada interesante tiene que ofrecer, o al menos es lo que creen hasta conocer a los irresistibles policias del pueblo. *Two-Shot*


Hey! Tanto tiempo hacía que no escribía y la verdad estoy muy feliz de saber que aun puedo poner mi imaginación en acción, así que les traigo un fic, que de One-Shot, paso a ser Two-Shot; ya que mi cerebro necesita un poco de tiempo para formar ideas, pero quería ya compartirles esta primera parte. Así que, espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

Parte 1

-¡No es cierto! ¡Dime que no es cierto!- Oí el grito de Ino desde la planta baja. Solté mi cartera y tiré la valija hacia un lado para despejar el camino. Corriendo, subí las escaleras y entré a trompicones a la que sería su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunté mientras caminaba hacia ella, buscando algún daño visible en su anatomía. Nada fuera de lo común: uñas perfectas, cabello bien sujeto y aspecto impecablemente provocativo.

-¿Qué que ocurrió? ¿Qué acaso no lo ves por ti misma?- Ella señaló con un gesto despectivo toda la superficie de la habitación. Alcé una ceja hacia ella, dejando en claro que no entendía que de malo había allí.

-Pues… No. Es una habitación normal, Ino, puedes…

-¿Normal? ¿No lo ves? ¡Es una habitación de mugre! ¡Un completo ecosistema! Mira esa tierra, ¡Es casi la totalidad existente en todo el universo aquí reunida!- Rodé mis ojos.

-Pues mientras más rápido la limpies, más rápido podrás deshacerte de ella.- Dejando a Ino parlotear sola sobre lo que la limpieza le haría a sus bonitas uñas, caminé por el pasillo hacia mi propia habitación. Simple, común, corriente. Como yo.

Con un suspiro me resigné a esto: Mi nueva vida. Una habitación nueva, una casa nueva, un vecindario nuevo, un pueblo nuevo. Sonreí. Un comienzo nuevo.

aeaeae

Cuatro días después, Ino tiró de mi hacia su habitación.

-Vamos, quiero conocer el pueblucho en el que viviremos los próximos años de nuestra vida-

-¿Si sabes que por aquí no hay una puerta para salir al exterior verdad?

-Ja,Ja eres tan graciosa. No pienso dejar que la primera impresión que tengan sobre ti sea la de una friki vestida con los harapos de Thomas al salir del laberinto.

-Ju, sólo voy a dejarte hacerlo porque nombraste a Thomas- Con una sonrisa triunfal, Ino se puso manos a la obra.

Luego de una tortuosa hora de elegir el atuendo correcto y colorear ridículamente mi rostro, ella se dio por satisfecha.

-Vamos, vamos. Me muero por un café, ¿Crees que en este lugar sepan lo que es un café?- Mientras intentaba, sin resultado, tratar de bajar la cortísima minifalda que llevaba puesta; me giré hacia ella.

-No estamos en el siglo III Ino, claro que saben lo que es un café.

-Y… ¿Saben hablar nuestro idioma?

aeaeae

167 preguntas sin sentido luego, Ino pareció comprender que no nos habíamos mudado a un mundo distinto y se resignó a ello.

En medio de nuestra charla, habíamos encontrado un café, donde entramos y pedimos nuestra orden. Disimuladamente, ella observó todo y a todos a nuestro alrededor. Se detuvo con la vista fija en una mesa detrás mío.

-¿Qué hay allí? ¡Dime!

-No. Jodas. Acabo de enamorarme. Doblemente.

-¿Qué? Explicámelo.

-¡Solo date la vuelta! Disimula. – De a poco, me giré hacia mi derecha, fingiendo ver el mostrador de la tienda cuando los vi, a ambos.

-Mierda.

-¿A que si? Ven, vamos.

-No se te ocu...

Antes de siquiera poder recriminarle algo a Ino, ya nos encontrábamos frente a la mesa donde los dos policías más irresistibles de toda la ciudad desviaban la vista de su café hacia nosotras. Comprobado. Eran hermanos; los dos hermanos mas jodidamente sexis que vi en toda mi vida. El que parecía ser mayor tenía el cabello largo y, por lo poco que podía vislumbrar desde mi posición, de complexión grande. Supe al instante en que lo vi que absolutamente no era mi tipo; distinta era la opinión que tenia sobre su compañero, el mas joven de los dos, con el cabello azabache desarreglado y unos ojos oscuros en los que sería fácil perderse.

Contrario a lo que yo hubiera hecho -en el remoto e hipotético caso de que hubiese tenido el coraje de actuar primero- Ino se sentó junto al chico de cabello largo quien, obviamente y a diferencia de mi, era su 'tipo'. Sufrí un terrible instante de vacilación. ¿Y si me sentaba junto al policía-sexy y él me rechazaba? ¿Si me ignoraba? Peor aun, ¿Si tenía novia? ¿Si estaba casado? ¿Si era homosexual? ¿Si no estaba interesado? Fue entonces cuando él fijó su vista en mi -¡Cielo santo! Éste espécimen de hombre absolutamente no es gay- y me desafió con su mirada.

"Anda" Parecía querer decir "Hazlo si te atreves" Sonreí en lo que fue mi mejor intento de chica-calientapollas y me deslice a su lado en el banco.

-Yo soy Ino; y ésta es mi amiga: Sakura. Acabamos de mudarnos al pueblo y me temo que nos hemos perdido.- Si alguno de los dos sopesó la idea de que éramos estúpidas por perdernos en un pueblo de unos apenas 67 km², misericordiosamente no lo expresaron en palabras -Creí que tal vez ustedes podrían ayudarnos a regresar, ya saben, si no les es mucha molestia.- Como para hacerlo más convincente, Ino se encargó de darle a nuestros acompañantes una buena vista de su escote.

El policía-sexy-número-uno (Marcado como propiedad de Ino) cruzó la vista con el policía-sexy-número-dos (Marcado como propiedad mía) y se paró junto a la mesa.

-Sería un placer tener el honor de ayudar a éstas bellas damiselas en apuros- Ino se sonrojó (Acción claramente premeditada, ¿Cómo diantres es capaz de controlar sus sonrojos?) y aceptó la mano que el policía-sexy-número-uno le estaba brindando.

Contrario a su compañero, el policía-sexy-número-dos se paró, sacó dinero de su billetera y lo dejó en la mesa sin darme ni un ápice de su atención. Luego, seguido de cerca por el resto de nosotros, se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cafetería , dejándola cerrarse tras de si; cabe agregar, al decir "tras de sí " me refiero a "justo en frente de mis narices". Furiosa, apresuré el paso hasta conseguir alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué diantres ocurre contigo? ¿Sabes acaso el significado de 'modales'? ¿O esa palabra no radica en tu diccionario?- El policía-sexy-número-dos-carente-de-modales paró en seco y, mientras Ino y el otro policía pasaban junto a nosotros -ignorándonos potencialmente-, se giró hacia mi con una expresión digna de un sepulcro.

-Deberías saber que tratar de ignorante a la persona con la que piensas coger no es precisamente la forma correcta de atraerlo. Claro que ya deberías haberlo deducido al no ver resultados positivos en tu cama.- Me vi entonces, enojada y ruborizada al saberme descubierta, lo admito, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría coger con éste tipo que, maleducado y todo, sigue estando terriblemente bueno?

-¡No pienso coger contigo!- Bueno, tal vez si se disculpara…

-A menos que me disculpara contigo.- Sip, realmente creo que me sobresalté de forma demasiado obvia. ¿Podía leer mentes? Quizás sabía sobre la Legeremancia… Soltó una carcajada y juro que no vi nada más hermoso en mi vida. -Muchachita predecible.- Lo retiro. Aquí va algo más hermoso que su risa: Su muerte, lenta y dolorosa.

* * *

Me disculpo por el mal uso de la palabra Legeremancia, pero no encontraba otra forma de referirme a la lectura de mentes. Tambien por la separacion de los textos con el " _aeaeae"_ pero es que no se porque, no pude usar los asteriscos.

Bien, ¿Que opinan?

¡Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a cada persona por tomarse el tiempo de leer! :)


End file.
